professionalsbeginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackie " Jacob " Smith
"'' People are my enemies, they always have something to do with everything."'' Jacob is the main protagonist of Professional's Beginning & Professional's Beginning 2. He is highly skilled & trained, and works for his mob boss, Walter Johns. Early life In Chicago, Jacob was born on May 3, 1922 to a smart family and when he grew up poor, and he was educated at 14. since his father got divorced for his infidelity, he died in a car accident at the age of 38. at 15, Jacob never went to school after his father's death. and since he was a kid, he never learned he was Italian. As a hitman at 22, he went to work for a mob boss, Walter Johns, In the 1940s. and becomes professional after doing his training, and got great-target shooting, and professional countering. which Walter sents on a hunt to kill his rival, Eddie Cross. Durior to the game's events. Fate after Jacob gets in bad accidents, he almost dies & survives in the missions of the first game. which he learns to jump from a far distance in locations, leaving his fate realized. before he survived a car accident while waiting for Walter. at the docks, Jacob is surprised by a armed Walter and shoots him in the chest, leaving him wounded and now escapes. Skills before Jacob was the age of 19, he trains a lot in a gym which give combat stamina, strong attacks & powerhouse moves which before he grew up & works for Walter, which he meets him in 1943 after looking for a job. Personality Jacob never uses his name " Jackie " because it wasn't a good name before he was born. around at the age of 20, he uses the name " Jacob " to make it his real identity and everything, but he never gets rid of it. Family *Katie Helen Smith ( mother ) *William Herman Smith ( father, dead ) *Shannon Austin ( wife, then divorced ) Quotes "Watch who you talking to, Wallace. Because i will break your face." Jacob meeting & talking to Wallace Love the first time in the mission " Revenge & Violence." "What's the problem, Will?" Jacob meets Will the hobo again in the alley of Sparrow's in the mission " Revenge & Violence." "On the bright side, you think it's '47 all over again, Money is not important, it's for your dreams & life, Steven." Jacob meets & talks to Steven, a bank associate. in the mission " Money Destroyer." " All these murders & blood, i heard revenge is through the bullets i shoot a lot for twelve years." Jacob talks to Walter Johns about revenge in the mission " The Chase " " One of these days, you're gonna wish you never said that." Jacob insults Wallace in the mission " Trouble & Threat." Notable Murders *Street Punk ( killed for beating down Will ) *Frederico ( killed to avenge Jorge & Sparrow's death ) *Phil Cross ( killed for trying to kill Jacob ) *Drug Dealer ( killed to kill Shannon ) *Carlos ( killed for protecting Sunshine Porter ) *Stalker ( killed for beating Shannon ) *Sunshine Porter ( killed by Jacob ) *Erick ( killed for being undercover for Eddie Johns ) *Officer Frankie Shell ( killed for trying to arrest Jacob ) *Herman ( killed by Jacob & Wallace for killing Ben ) *Chi Yao ( killed for betraying the Japanese Brothers ) *Wallace Love ( killed for betraying Jacob ) *Bartender ( killed for protecting Turner Holster ) *Turner Holster ( killed for setting up Walter, Wallace, Ben ) *Mickey Rage ( killed for betraying Jacob ) *Nicholas Hunt ( killed ) *Michael Clinton ( killed by Jacob ) *Louie ( killed by Jacob for revenge ) *Steven ( killed for betraying Jacob ) *Eddie Johns ( killed on the orders of Walter Johns ) Trivia *Jacob looks like the match of Agent 47. *Jacob always gets hurt a little bit, and always overpowers his enemies. *Jacob is good at shooting people. *His favorite gun is a 357. Magnum . *Jacob is always professional, and he always kill enemies with a lot of counter moves. *he is a nice guy, and always suspicious a little bit. *Jacob is angry while Turner Holster knocks him out, but he beats him in retaliation. *In Missions, Jacob always talks a little to reply to somebody. *In the mission " Power ", Jacob uses his quote, "' Over the years, '''i can't even see myself with this world on my head and it watched me, and God." ''he was talking about his problems and his childhood. *When Jacob always in a getaway, he is fast at driving. *In Professional's Beginning, Jacob & Wallace are good friends. *Jacob always don't talk much in Professional's Beginning 2. *In Personal Police , Jacob uses his quote at the end of the mission. *In cutscenes, Jacob never pulls out his pistol while a shootout begins. HEIGHT : 9'13 WEIGHT : 192.ibs P47A.jpg|Jacob Smith - Professional's Beginning 1 Hbm3.jpg|Jacob Smith - Professional's Beginning 2